RAVE: SON OF DARKNESS
by Mystykk Mysterio
Summary: Raven's brother drops by for a visit. But is there something he's not telling them?
1. RAVE

RAVE: SON OF DARKNESS

Rave is dropping in for a visit. But is there something that he's not telling them?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans- I only own RAVE.

CHAPTER 1- RAVE

It was a quiet sunny day in Titans Tower. Robin was in room asleep. Raven and Angel (Robin and Raven's Daughter) were in Angel's room meditating. Starfire was at the mall. Cyborg was, (as usual), beating Beast Boy at video games. "YEAH!! NEW HIGH SCORE!!" Cyborg shouted. They left the room to get something to eat in the kitchen. Just then, there was a bright light and a crash of glass. A fireball went through the couch and hit the wall. Cyborg and BB stared at the now extinguished fireball. Robin, Raven, and Angel came in only to be met by an obliterated window, a hole in the couch, and a teenager, heavily armored, with violet hair, a tattered cloak, and cuts, lying on the floor unconscious. Beast Boy screamed, "AHHHHH!! It's an alien!!" Raven looked at his chest plate. She gasped. "That's no alien, it's my brother!" she cried.

A stretcher came out to take him to MEDLAB for analysis. At the time there were no villains to fight, so Robin just wore a red sleeveless undershirt with black jeans. He put a set of his clothes on the battered teen after stripping his armor off of him. They laid him on the table. Cyborg took a small blood sample from his arm and put it in the computer. He also took small sample from Raven. The DNA match was positive. They are siblings. A picture, name, and history came up on the screen. The screen showed that his name was "Rave Cranton Roth." It said that he was from Azarath. He was also a general in the Army of Azarath. Everyone was very surprised to see him alive. He was so beaten that his landing should have killed him. "Come on guys, its late. Let's hit the hay." Robin said. "Raven, how about you stay with him seeing that he's your brother." "Okay." Raven said. "Angel, give me a hug and then head off to bed." She did so and left.

They let him sleep through the night. The next morning he awoke with a start. He sat up panting and sweating. "Easy, Rave." Raven said. Rave stared at her in amazement. "Raven?" he replied. "Is that really you?" She nodded her head and they hugged each other. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're in Titans Tower." She replied. "Titans Tower." Rave Repeated. "What happened?" Rave asked. "Well, you crashed through the window, burned a hole in the couch, and made a human sized crater in the wall. Wanna see the damage?" "Sure" he said. They walked to the living room and he saw the Titans sweeping up glass and filling the crater with plaster. He had his eye especially on Angel. "Who's that?" he said. "That's my daughter, Angel," she replied. "Yes, mother?"Angel said. "This is your uncle; Rave." Raven said. "She looks so much like you, and that guy over there." Rave said. "Him? That's my husband Robin." "Oh."

A squeal was heard and Starfire rushed over to Rave. "WHATISYOURNAME? WEREAREYOUFROM? HOWDIDYOUGETHERE?WHATISYOURFAVORITECOLOR?ANDDOYOUWISHTOBEMYFRIEND?" she asked holding him and jumping up and down. "Um…… Rave, Azarath, fell out of a portal, red, and only if you take about 5 steps back. His eyes glowed white and her hand started to burn and smoke. She jumped back in pain blowing on her hand. The alarm blared and Slade's face showed on the screen.

Now review and I will love you like peanut butter crackers!! Great now I'm hungry……

To see a picture of Rave, go to my profile. (WILL SOMEONE TELL ME HOW?!)


	2. UNLEASHED

RAVE:SON OF DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST TIME I ONLY OWN RAVE!!

CHAPTER 2: UNLEASHED

"Rave, you coming?" Robin asked. "Huh? Oh, sure!" Rave answered. The next thing Robin knew, Rave was engulfed in flames. When the flames died down, he saw that Rave had changed back into his armor, body suit, and cloak. He pulled up his birdlike hood and floated to the garage. Robin let him use his old motorcycle. They sped off to the site where Slade was terrorizing the townspeople. They got there to find Slade ripping a building apart. He turned around to see the 7 teens standing behind him. Rave drew his sword from its sheath. "The Teen Titans." Slade said. "That's right Slade. And you're going down." Robin said. Rave lashed out, ready to cut Slade in half with his red-hot blade. But then Slade grabbed Rave's wrist and threw him into a wall on the other side of the street. Rave picked Slade up using his telekinetic powers. Slade broke free and slammed him into the wall. Slade stopped hitting him to look at Rave's frail body. Rave had his head bowed and then said in an unearthly voice, "Do not come any closer, or I will kill you"

Slade reached out to grab him but was stopped by an other-worldy growl. He jerked his head up and kicked Slade in the jaw knocking him back. Rave got to his feet and Raven gasped when she saw what happened next. Rave's eyes turned blood red and his eyebrows split showing the same red eyes. He savagely attacked Slade by throwing him around and throwing fireballs at him. He finally drew his sword as it set on fire. Just as Rave was about to turn Slade into a mess of grilled blood and guts, Raven's black energy surrounded the Hellish blade and pulled it away. Rave turned around as his eyes turned to their normal violet. He stared at the Titan's frightened faces. He dropped to his knees and fainted.

The next thing he knew, he was in the hospital. He woke up to see Angel and Raven's smiling faces. "Glad you finally woke up." Angel said. "How long was I out?" Rave asked. "About 9 hours," Raven replied. "What happened?" he asked. "You apparently went berserk, took on Dad's eyes, and then attempted to turn Slade into a grilled shish kabob." Then the nurse came in to take his temperature. On the monitor in front of him showed his blood pressure, his recent temperature, and heart rate. When she put the thermometer in his mouth, his temperature rose to over 798 degrees farenheight. Though he was feeling fine, his temperature was 8 times the normal temperature. She stared at him very weirdly as if to say, "He should be dead already."

Rave was released from the hospital the next day. But he was still very dangerous.

I'm sure Slade ended up in a mental hospital after that day because he became paranoid.

Slade: **AH! HE'S GONNA DESTROY US ALL!! DON'T TOUCH HIM!!**

ME: Oh Slade, quit being a baby…

He will feel better if you RxR!!


	3. A PAST UNTOLD

RAVE: SON OF DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: ME: Do I have to say it?

LAWYER: Only if you want keep this story.

ME: OH FINE!!

CHAPTER 3: A PAST UNTOLD

Rave decided to sleep in Raven's room. He came into her room and was amazed at what he saw. It seemed like nothing he had seen on Azarath. It was dark and depressing unlike her old room back on Azarath which was golden and bright. He soon got a job at a bar and was able to buy his own motorcycle. It was a black and red Harley- Davidson Low Rider. But the Titans became very concerned about him. He was always distant and secretive. They thought he was hiding something. And it had something to do with a certain scar on his right eye.

The scar was shaped like a curved line with a smaller line at the bottom. And the scar caused his iris to be red while his left iris was violet. The Titans wanted him to tell them what it was for, and they were going to find out no matter what. One day Rave was sitting in Raven's room reading when the intercom came on. "Rave, please come to the common room." He looked up from his book and walked out. He came into the common room and all of the Titans were sitting there. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. Robin stood up. "Yes, we just wanted to ask you a few questions." He said. "Sure I guess." He came in and sat on the couch. Robin spoke up first. "Well, we have wanted to know if you are hiding something from us." Rave did have something to hide. He just didn't want anyone to know because he was hiding something that he had trouble dealing with ever since Raven was born. "And we wanted to know why you have that scar." Suddenly his past came back to him and he saw himself as a 7 year old.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Rave was in the corner sobbing to himself. His right eye was bleeding furiously and that eye was crying blood instead of tears. "Why..why me? I d..don't want to do it! I…I don't w..want to help him!" he wailed. Then The Great Lady Azar came in and saw him crying and bleeding. "Why are you crying dear child?" Then she saw his bleeding eye and knew what was wrong. "Come, let's go to the infirmary to fix that cut and feel better." The she took his hand and they walked to the infirmary. He sat in a chair and she ran some water on a clean rag. The cold water stung for a second when it touched his bleeding eye. "Now that eye is always going to be red and bloodshot so I want you to always know that." Azar said. Then she put a bandage on his eye and he walked home.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

It was a couple of minutes and Robin was staring at him. "Uh, Rave? Ya there?" Then he snapped out of his trancelike state and said, "Uh.. I..I…I got cut during training back home when I was in the Army of Azarath." Then he walked out. Raven followed him out as he walked back to her room. "Why didn't you tell them?" she asked worriedly. "I just didn't want them to know." He said. "I don't want them to know that I am the son of Trigon. If they knew, then they would kill me." "No they wouldn't. They should know that you are now the one who is supposed destroy the Earth. They will protect you from him." Then he turned around to face her. "I have this scar so that people would know that I am his son and that I am dangerous. I will tell them, but it won't be today." Then he turned back around and then said, "I love you Raven, and I'll find a way to stop this. Don't worry." He walked off and went into their room.

Sorry about the wait guys! I was thinking of ideas for this and some other stories, so bear with me!

RXR


	4. SECRETS REVEALED

RAVE:SON OF DARKNESS

CHAPTER 4: SECRETS REVEALED

In the months that passed, Rave wouldn't really talk to anyone after he was confronted by the Titans. He only spoke if someone asked him something or if someone said something to him. One day, he was on his way to work. He saw images of Trigon flash in his mind and then the next thing he knew, he was on the asphalt. The images blocked his sight of the road and he fell off of his motorcycle. He looked around and saw that it was about to storm. So he got back on his motorcycle and rode to work. He had hardly slept at all that week and he was exhausted. That day his manager confronted him and took him to his office. He sat down in the chair and almost fell asleep. He took one look at Rave and was concerned.

"Rave," he said. "Are you okay? You look awful." "Sorry," he said. "I just haven't slept in days." Then the manager stood up and said. "How 'bout you go home and get some rest. 'K?" "Thank you sir." He said tiredly and walked out closing the door behind him. He drove back to the tower and went into his room. He lied on the bed and fell asleep. His dream was very strange. He was walking down a floating stone path and then a chilling laugh broke the silence. Then a being wearing a black cloak (Rave's cloak is already red) and with four red eyes appeared behind him. _**"He,he,he,he." **_"Be gone." Rave said menacingly. Then this black cloaked Rave spoke up. "You can't just tell a part of you to just leave." "What do you want?" "You will tell your friends of your destiny, and if you won't I will!" "How? You're inside my head!" "I have my ways." The devilish thing laughed. Then he disappeared with a laugh.

Rave awoke with a jolt and looked around then at his clock. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. He replayed the dream over and over in his mind that day. Then at about 7:15 that night, the Titans went out to dinner. (I can't think of a restaurant, so think of your favorite.) Rave ordered a cup of coffee and then just as he finished it, Robin looked at Rave and too became concerned. He then said, "Rave, we need to talk like now." "What's to talk about now?" he asked. "Well let's see, you haven't spoken to anybody for months, you haven't slept in days, and that's like your 3rd cup of coffee today. I mean what's going on?" Rave started to become angry. "There is nothing wrong!" He growled through his teeth. "Rave, tell me what is going on!" "I CAN'T!!" Then he started groaning and growling. He rose from the ground and red markings began to cover his body. The infamous 4 red eyes appeared on his face. Black claws grew from his fingertips. The Titans couldn't believe it. They sprang into action and attacked him, trying to bring him down. But he was to powerful. They were all blown backwards. But Robin threw an explosive at him that knocked him out cold, sending him and everything in the air back down to earth. Rave woke up on the couch feeling bandages on his body from being cut by the broken glass in the restaurant. All of the Titans were waiting for him to wake up. He expected for them to ask him what was wrong. "You guys are right, I have been hiding something, and I'm sorry. I can tell you now." He said. "You see, It was actually supposed to be me AND Raven to help Trigon come to earth to rule. But I stayed on Azarath so that I would not be found. I helped to fight Trigon's army to protect it. So then I learned that now I was the one to bring Trigon to earth. I searched for Raven and assumed that she was alone, but when I saw you guys, I did not want to say a word about it. This scar symbolizes me as the son of Trigon and people will fear and avoid me. You have to help me somehow, or else this world is doomed." Everyone was stunned. Then Cyborg said, "I can try to upgrade the chamber that we used for Raven a few years ago." Everyone agreed and walked off.

I'm in florida!! Woot woot!! RXR PLEASE!!


	5. DEMON HERITAGE

RAVE: SON OF DARKNESS

CHAPTER 5: DEMON HERITAGE

The Titans did as promised and strengthened the Apocalypse Chamber, but little did they know, there would be no use for it. Rave began meditating more than ever before. But he began acting weird some days. Like for instance, he would be happy one second and then about to tear a wall down the next. He always would be in his room. One day Robin passed by it and he heard mumbling. He opened the door and there was Rave with his legs tight to his chest, his hair unkempt, and very dark circles under his eyes. He was also shaking slightly. He walked over to him and asked, "Rave, are you okay?" No answer. "Rave?" No answer. "Rave, can you hear me?" He was mumbling something about demons chasing him. He had a flashback about when he was 7 again.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Rave woke up in a dark room with monks standing around the cot he lied in. One of them had a knife and was standing over him. Just then, the monk brought down the knife and cut the scar into his eye. He screamed so loud that the whole earth could have heard him, but unfortunately he was in a chamber over 120 feet below Azarath. The pain was as if someone let a lion into the chamber and it clawed at his eye. Just as the knife was brought back up and he grabbed his eye in sheer pain. Then he overheard them talking about the prophecy and his eye hurt even more._

_He ran from the chamber as fast as a cheetah down the streets of Azarath. His hand, his white jumpsuit (not a leotard, think Raven's leotard with legs) and his white cloak were all soaked in blood all caught the eye of everyone who passed him. And as he ran and ran, his suit began turning a dark red that was not from the blood. He ran to the temple trailing blood on the stone path. Azar saw him run into a room and walked behind him into the room._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Just as Robin was about to leave, Rave screamed in sheer pain and gripped his side. Robin came over to him and moved his hand away from his side. Rave's hand was covered in blood and there was a gash in his side. An unseen force a cut him so bad that it went through the thick steel plating of his armor. Then he began screaming even louder as more cuts and scratches covered his body. Light poured from his eyes and the small ruby adoring his forehead shattered leaving behind a small black spot with the Mark of Scath taking its place. Rave's hair began growing until it came to the middle of his back. His head started streaming blood as small black horns grew from his forehead. His nails turned black and sharpened into claws. Then large black wings the size of cars grew from his back. Then the 4 eyes appeared on his face and his teeth grew small fangs. Robin was then hit by a wall of fire and he was knocked out cold.

Rave looked back and then crashed through the window leaving behind shards of glass. He flew off to the city with his demonic wings flapping behind him and his hair flowing silently. The alarm sounded in the tower and they all came to his room where they found Robin unconscious on the floor, blood on the floor, and a broken window.

Rave landed on a street and many people fled as he began throwing fireballs. He jumped on a man and started tearing him apart with his teeth. Then the titans showed up and jumped at him, but he made a shield keeping them away. Then another wall of fire blew them all back at least 30 feet. The only thing they saw of him was a cloud of smoke with his red eyes glowing faintly behind it.

Ok, sorry about the slow updates, I have school starting here in about 2 days so I don't know when I will have fresh updates. But hang in there! I will have fresh updates!


	6. LOVE ALWAYS CONQUERS EVIL

RAVE: SON OF DARKNESS

CHAPTER 6: LOVE ALWAYS CONQUERS EVIL

Rave's reign of terror continued through Jump City. Everywhere men and women were torn apart, gutted, and shredded. Their blood smeared all over the walls of the buildings. The Titans started chasing him around the city looking for him. Especially Raven who was repeating to herself, "I hope it's not too late, please let him be ok……" The town was quiet when an ear-splitting scream broke the silence. "No..No….please no." she whispered. Rave was sitting in a street on his knees gripping his head. Blood dripped from his scarred skin and steamed as it touched the pavement.

Light poured from his eyes once more and his body rose into the sky with fire trailing from his black wings. Bolts of red electricity shot from his hands. Raven watched in horror as his power spread across the world. But then she remembered the bow and arrow hidden in her cloak. The arrow was made from the wing bone of Azar's pet steppe eagle that died in the war, and the bow was made from the branch of an oak tree found in the garden of the Azarath Temple. The arrow had been blessed in holy water and was said to be used only in a religious emergency. She hated the thought of using it, but she felt like she had no choice. She grabbed the holy tools of God from a pocket in her cloak and kissed the arrowhead for luck. As she did, she whispered, "I'm sorry Rave, please forgive me." Tears streamed down her face. She took aim and let go of the wire, flinging the spear-like object straight into the sky. Then……………..the red light was gone.

Rave fell to the ground and hit the pavement with a bang. Raven rushed over to him and lifted his head from the ground, the arrowhead sticking through his chest from his back. His eyes slowly opened to look at his little sister's saddened face which was soaked in tears and sweat. He smiled weakly and wiped a tear from her face. "I'm so sorry Rave." She said. "It's ok, I'm sorry too." His voice was tired and strained. "I love you, Raven." "I love you too." Then his eyes closed and he went cold. She pulled the arrow from his chest and the Titans rushed over to find Raven next to Rave's lifeless body. Robin pulled Raven up from the ground and pulled her into a tight hug releasing all her tears. His cloak and suit turned white and his wings and horns disappeared. Then the scar on his eye fixed itself and vanished. Rave was buried on the Titan's island just outside the entrance. His funeral was held 2 days after his death. His headstone had an engraving of a bird with a rose in his mouth. Under that it read:

**RAVE CRANTON ROTH**

**OCTOBER 31, 1982- AUGUST 29, 2008**

**GREAT WARRIOR, FRIEND, AND BROTHER**

**MAY HE NEVER BE FORGOTTEN**

Rave was gone….or was he?

THE END??

I'm done with this story FINALLY!! But, there WILL be a sequel soon. Check 4 updates to find out the story plot!


End file.
